


Baby's First Design

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [100]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Also his mini-me, Daisy is Merlin's favorite, For National Inventor's month, Gen, Warning for Bullying mention, it's adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Daisy's getting bullied at school, luckily, she has a plan to fix it.





	Baby's First Design

**Author's Note:**

> For National Inventor's Month: http://nationaldaycalendar.com/national-inventors-month-april/

“Uncle Merlin?” Daisy looked up from the drawing she had been working on for the past three hours. “Do you think we could build this?”

Merlin leaned over, looking at the carefully drawn picture, and the very simple exploded view that sat next to it. “What is it?” he asked, already considering the parts that would be needed to build what he was seeing.

“It’s a camera,” she said, pointing out the lens. “It’s hidden so that I can take it to school and make a video of the boy that has been bullying me and my friends. The teachers don’t believe us when we tell them about it.”

Merlin pursed his lips at the thought of anyone being mean to his god-daughter. He could just offer her one of Kingsman’s button cams, but she seemed excited about making this, that she had made for herself. “Alright,” he agreed. “Let’s get to work.”

* * *

Three weeks later, the boy who had been picking on Daisy and her friends had been suspended for the foreseeable future. 

Daisy was proud of her camera.

Merlin was even prouder of her.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, not British, and I don't own Kingsman


End file.
